custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Experiment Zone 1
Experiment Zone 1 is the first story in the 'Chronicles of Orentorus' series. It takes place within the second Matoran Universe. The back story can be found on the page Orentorus. I advise you to read that page first for this to make sense. More of the story can also be found in the character pages. Chapter 1-Rahkshi Tayron ducked as pieces of debris flew past. He walked along the battlement. Another explosion. The section behind him gave way. Two Matoran ran up the stairs carrying poison filled Zamour. Other Matoran grabbed the Zamour, loaded and fired. They had been fighting the Rahkshi all night, though night never ended so it was hard to tell how long the siege had lasted. He ducked as two red lasers flew past. He charged his sword with Kinetic Energy and fired it out at the Rahkshi below. Five Rahkshi went flying. Before today, the Rahkshi Legion had been a mere rumor from the Southern chain islands spread by some female Po-Matoran. Plasma splashed against the wall forty Bios below. The wall were thick, but they wouldn't hold much longer. Kanihk walked towards him. Two red beams flew towards Kanihk but the Toa of Ice merely raised his shield and deflected the beams. The Toa of Ice came and stood along side Tayron. He fired orbs of ice from his twin Zamour Launchers. "Tayron, the battle is lost, we need to get the Matoran out of here!" said Kanihk. "Then get them out and cover their escape," replied Tayron. A Matoran was hit by something and burst into flames. Screaming, the Matoran fell over the edge. "What are you gonna do then?" asked Kanihk. The moment he said it, Tayron dived over the edge. "Idiot," muttered Kanihk. "Ok listen up, we need to get out of here now. Follow me and don't die, got it?" The Matoran nodded and they set of away from the battlements. The Fortess of Voya Nui was an amazing example of Matoran architecture. A huge 70bio tall wall ran round the edge. In the center was the council hall, a small fortress in its self. Around that were huts, markets, blacksmith's, farms. Running overhead of all that was a spider web of bridges leading to different structures above the rest. It was all about to be destroyed. "Where's Garan?" asked Kanihk. "Garan is here," said the acting Turaga of Voya Nui. The Onu-Matoran moved stiffly. He carried a sword and a gun of some form. There was an almighty crash, dust and debris flew out from somewhere behind one of the huts. "They're in!" cried a Matoran, and two grey Rahkshi lumbered round the corner. Tayron had used his Golden Kanohi's Kadin power to fly down to the Rahkshi. Now he was surrounded. He fired out a wave of heat energy. Three Rahkshi fell dead. Another one sent out a deafening sound wave, but Tayron managed to absorb the Energy and hurl it back as electrical energy. Killing the Rahkshi. He was hit from behind and fell to his knees. He got up and a green Rahkshi hit his arm, poisoning him. He staggered, swung his sword but it was knocked from his hand. He prepared to create an Energy Nova-Blast but a blade hit him in the neck, nearly severing his head. He fell to the ground, his Golden Hau stopped rolling at the feet of a Rahkshi. Kanihk charged to meet the Rahkshi. He fired ice from his Zamour Launchers. The Rahkshi staggered back, but remained uninjured. One charged at Kanihk but he ducked, tripping it. He turned and brought his shield down on it but still it remained unharmed. The second Rahkshi swung its staff at him, using a two handed grip. Kanihk ducked and came up between the Rahkshi and its staff. He pressed his shield against its chest and pushed hard, forcing the staff from its grip. He froze the Rahkshi and turned to find five more attacking the Matoran. He charged, firing ice. There was a hole in the wall, created by the Rahkshi, there didn't appear to be any on the other side. "This way!" He yelled. The Matoran clambered through the hole. Kanihk fired ice at the Rahkshi, managing to keep them at bay as the Matoran clambered through. The last to go was Garan. "Hurry, Wise One," said Kanihk. Kanihk turned and clambered through. But just as he was climbing out the other side, he was hit by a blast from a red Rahkshi. Fear flooded his body. He bolted as fast as he could. Charging away from the Matoran, no thought went through his mind other than that he was afraid. A few minutes later he stopped running, what had he done? He had left the Matoran undefended. He thought about going back but it was to late, the Matoran were probably dead by now. He had lost his honor, his home, his friends. How had this happened? ---- Merall Was hiding behind a boulder in the Southern Islands. She watched as the Rahkshi war party returned. The Rahkshi's camp was a large clearing, up against a cliff. There were caves in the cliff. The Rahkshi slept within those caves, but there were always guards around the perimeter. She looked closer at the team of Rahkshi. One of them, a big Red one, was carrying a Golden Hau. Merall wondered which poor Toa it had belonged to. These islands had once been her home. But then the Rahkshi, who must have been here all along, had attacked her village. She'd barely made it out, along with some of her friends. She had returned a few days ago. Now that she was a Toa, she had hoped she would be able to reclaim her home. But once again, she had been overconfident. There was no way she could stop the Rahkshi on her own. "Silenssss!" The voice made Merall jump, it was high pitched and hissing. She looked towards the source of the voice. Emerging from one of the cave was a huge, blue and grey Rahkshi. "And I thought Rahkshi were ugly," Merall muttered to herself. "This one beats the lot of them." The huge Rahkshi had a horn on its head, it had three fangs jutting from its lower jaw and carried a long staff in its clawed hands. On the staff, was a glowing green crystal. The Red Rahkshi bowed and presented the huge Rahkshi with the Hua. The huge Rahkshi raised the mask above its head and screeched, the others took up the call. This huge Rahkshi must be there queen. All of a sudden the noise stopped and the Queen Rahkshi started looking around, searching for something. "Sssssomebodiess Watching ussss!" She said. The Queen spotted Merall, how had she known she was here? The Queen's eyes narrowed. she raised the staff and the green crystal lit up. A beam of energy fired from the crystal, disintegrating the boulders, but Merall was already gone. ---- Merall ran from the Rahkshi that must surely be following her. She dived of a cliff and plunged into the Sea below. This would have been the death of her once, like all Po-Matoran, she had been unable to swim. But her Kaukau meant that she could breath under water. This had given her the chance to learn to swim. She ended up on the Southern Continent, the closest island to the Southern Islands. She could see the path of Destruction the Rahkshi had caused. She walked along the island, between burnt tree stumps and decaying Rahi. Eventually she reached a village. It was quite far from the path of the Rahkshi and was untouched, so far. The Village was mainly made up of Le-Matoran. They greeted her happily, obviously unaware of what was happening in other parts of the Universe. The Dark Hunters were becoming more aggressive, making new bases. A plague was sweeping through the universe which drove you mad before killing you slowly. Then there was the Rahkshi and a mythical monster on the loose. Yes, these Matoran were lucky. She saw somebody sitting at a table outside a building, someone she recognized. "Don't you belong on Voya Nui?" she asked. "Voya Nui's gone," grumbled the Toa of Ice. "So what you gonna do about it?" she asked. "There's nothing to do," the Toa replied. "Now, leave me alone." "Oh, come on Kanihk, you never were the one to quit!" Said Merall. Kanihk looked up, surprised. "Me... Merall?" said Kanihk. "The one and only," she replied. "Weren't you wearing a Hau the last time I saw you?" He asked her. "My Kanohi isn't the only thing that's changed," "What else has changed?" he asked. Merall was slightly taken aback by the statement. "Well, I'm a Toa now." He looked her up and down. "Oh yes." "Kanihk, what's wrong?" Merall asked, sitting down next to him. "Tayron's dead and I abandoned the Matoran, who are probably dead as well." "You abandoned them?" Merall was shocked. "I was hit by..." "A blast from a Fear Rahkshi and ran for your life, suddenly overcome with fear. Don't worry, you're not the only one," She said. Chapter 2-Disorder Helryx walked the long, cold corridors of the Order's HQ. She rubbed her temple. Everything was crises followed by crisis with another crisis to top it all of. Tobduk came and walked along side her. "Hekru is back from the Southern Islands," said Tobduk. "He's waiting in the meeting hall." "Any news of the Madness Plague?" She asked. "There are confirmed cases on Stelt and it is believed to have spread to Xia as well. That's at least four islands already, if nothings done soon the entire Universe will be wiped out." They entered the meeting hall. A large table sat at it's center. It was this they stood around. Other than her and Tobduk, there were Hekru and Nukani in the room. "Hekru, you have news of the Legion?" said Helryx. "They have destroyed the Fortress of Voya Nui and killed the majority of its inhabitants," said Hekru. Helryx hung her head and sighed, she looked up. "So they pose a major threat?" she asked. "Yes, and their numbers grow daily." "Can you get us more information?" asked Tobduk. "No, last time I was there a Toa of Stone was also spying, because she didn't have any mental shielding, the Queen found her and since then they've doubled the guard." "Ok Tobduk, you get a team together. We need fighters, tomorrow you attack the Rahkshi," said Helryx. "Hekru, I'm reassigning you to investigate some strange goings on in the Universe Core, Vahlnu will accompany you. Nukani, what's new?" "Well, the Wraith is looking to be very real. Sightings have been reported from Stelt, Metru Nui and now the Northern Continent. It may just be someone pretending to be it, but however they are, they've killed." "How many?" Asked Helryx. "Five Matoran on Stelt, one a night. Turaga Dume and Toa Nokama were both found dead in Metru Nui, followed by three Matoran. So far there's only been one death on the Northern Continent." Helryx sighed again, this universe was falling apart. "Ok," Helryx said. "Nukani, go to the Northern Continent, find howevers behind the killing and neutralize them. Dismissed." Hekru walked down the hall and to the training center. He had never spoken to Vahknu before, but he new her name, he new most agent's names. He walked in and saw the Toa of Psionics battling a Toa of Air. Vahlnu backed away as the Toa swung his swords. She twirled, bringing her elbow blades towards him. The Toa backed away and Vahlnu continued the attack. She swung a blade, which the other Toa blocked with his own. She turned swinging the other. He stabbed at her but she ducked, came up and kicked him in the stomach. The Toa of Air doubled over. She moved behind him as he came up, swinging a blade at his back. He staggered and turned just as her foot flew out. The kick hit the Toa in the face and he fell to the floor. "Not bad," said Hekru from the doorway. Vahlnu turned and saw him. She helped the Toa of Air to his feet then went over to Hekru. "Helryx is sending us on a trip to the Universe Core," Hekru said to her. "Karda Nui?" Vahlnu asked. "Karda Nui," he replied. ---- Nidhiki looked out over Metru Nui from a balcony at the very top of the Coliseum. Le-Metru was a wreck. Somehow the direction of the Liquid Protodermis had be changed, causing nearly the entire chute system to be destroyed. Several chute station around the Metru Nui were found with the controls changed. But of all the districts, Le-Metru was hit worst. Nidihki took one final look, then went back inside the tower. Turaga Lhikan was waiting for him. "This universe is quick-crumbling around us, how can it survive any longer?" Nidhiki asked. "Mata Nui still lives, so we still live and united, we stand strong," the Turaga replied. "Where's the rest of your team." "You mean what's left of them? Well Onewa is look-checking the cities defences at the sea gates, Matau's in Le-Metru helping with the repairs, Nuju is in Ko-Metru, look-searching the stars for an answer to our problems, or something like that, and Whenua is still quick-digging Matoran out of the archives in area's quick-damaged by the chute's breaking." "Hmmm, we are being stretched thin, one push and the city will shatter," said Lhikan. "We sorry-need the Toa Nuva back here, wherever they are." "You forget, the rest of the universe needs Toa to, besides it is forbidden for outsiders to enter Metru Nui until the Madness Plague has been cured. Any may leave, but non may enter, those who try will be met with force and, if necessary, death. It is harsh but, necessary to keep the city safe. Which is why Matoran and at least one of you Toa are always guarding the sea gates, to stop outsiders entering." "I don't like leaving the rest of the universe to fight-fend for themselves," said Nidhiki. "Neither do I but, at the moment, we have our own problems." ---- Vahlnu and Hekru were walking atop a Stalactite that had fallen from the roof of the cave and plunged into the ground so that it, and all the others, remained upright. Vahlnu had no idea why there were Stalactites in the Universe Core, there was no water. This area up here, the Stalactites, was called Karda Nui. Vahlnu suddenly became aware of another mind, someone with hostile intentions. "Run!" She yelled to Hekru. They bolted forwards just as the ground exploded behind them. They reached the edge of the Stalactite and Hekru grew a large vine from this one to the next. They ran across. Vahlnu turned back and saw a wave of shadow, crashing towards them. The shadow tore through the vine and suddenly, they were falling. They landed on a ledge a few bio below. A green and black Toa of Shadows landed behind them. Vahlnu turned and sent a Telekinetic blast towards the Toa but was struck from behind and lost her concentration before the blast hit. She turned to see that Hekru had drawn his dagger and a vine-whip had grown in his other hand. He lashed the whip at her and she ducked. she used her Telekinesis to knock him back against the wall. She turned just as the Toa of Shadow lashed out. She was knocked back and staggered to the edge of the ledge. She tried to crush her attackers mind, but he had mental shielding and a strong mind. She gave up and sent a shard of rock flying towards him with her mind. He dodged but she was able to change the direction of the rock so it still hit him, but not as hard as it would have. "I don't care if you kill me!" She said defiantly. Hekru stood at the Toa of Shadow's side. "Traitor," she muttered. "We're not here to kill you, we're here to recruit you," said the Toa of Shadow. "I will never join you!" She spat back at them, edging closer to the edge. "Oh, trust me, there are ways." "Not as many as you think!" Vahlnu dived of the edge of the Stalactite and plunged towards the ground far below. Hekru sent a vine after her to catch her. He got her but the vine swung against the Ledge's sharp edge and snapped. "Well, at least that's sorted," said the Toa of Shadow. Category:User:MAZEKA